No Escape from Fate
by SAVINGN00BS
Summary: Fate plays a large part in the life of Lady Grace and a certain lady named Eowyn has her doubting her relationship with Aragorn when heading to Helms Deep. - A continuation of "Ranger's Luck", Aragorn/OC. Rated M to be safe.
1. The Fall

**No Escape from Fate.**

* * *

The midday sun was high in the sky as it warningly shone down on the people of Rohan as they slowly travelled to Helms Deep, their strongest stronghold. A soft breeze swayed through each woman, man and child as they walked with their small amount of belongings and the breeze somewhat settled them as they nervously looked across the hilly landscape in worry. Only the horses, an elf and a woman found no comfort by the breeze. The horses' ears twitched as they kept their bodies tensed, preparing to either fight or flee… they felt the same as the woman and elf did; the unsettled atmosphere, the quietness of nature but most of all they all felt the growing darkness.

The elf and woman stood near one another as they scouted the landscape, the silence between them welcoming as they listened carefully, their features opposite one another. The elf held long blonde hair, pale skin and wise sea blue eyes… the woman however had long curly raven hair and deep, sparkling meaningful onyx eyes. The elf worriedly looked down at the shorter woman as she lowly hissed.

"I can feel something out there Legolas, we are moving much too slowly to reach Helms Deep quickly enough to avoid it" the woman quietly whispered as she skilfully looked across the landscape.

"I feel it too Grace, a dark shadow has been brewing in my mind for quite some time… It may be wise to alert Aragorn" Legolas quietly responded to the woman and she nodded in agreement, patting his back. Grace turned and with a hop she leapt onto her 15.2hh's light dun stallion, Spirit. She gently kicked the stallion forward, her command granted as the strong war horse picked up a steady canter to the front of the moving travellers.

As she slowly cantered her stallion to the front of the ride her eyes automatically scanned the crowd, her eyes lingering on a stubborn dwarf that merrily laughed with another man of Rohan. Grace's eyes twinkled as she smile, the dwarf turning around when feeling her eyes upon him. The dwarf, when noticing her, beckoned her over with a wave of his stout arm and the woman happily approached him.

"Ah lass!" he exclaimed, stroking his long fluffy beard in pride.

"Good day Gimli, I do hope you have not injured yourself earlier when falling off" Grace cheekily said earning a loud gasp of fake disbelief.

"Fall off?! Ha! It was meant to happen… I have you fooled!" he loudly told her earning an unladylike snort off Grace and a few held back snickers from ear dropping walkers. The dwarf throatily laughed as he looked up at Grace in friendship, his laugh being silenced as a shadow crossed her features. Without a word Grace beckoned him closer, the dwarf walking on his tip toes as Grace leaned down to his ear level.

"Something troubles Legolas and I, what we have feared will come soon" she secretly mumbled to the dwarf. The dwarf hummed, looking up at her with a strained but excited smile.

"Aye it was to be expected… I shall go and find Arod so, if need be, I can ride into battle" Gimli said under his breath, the dislike easily noted in his tone at the thought of riding a horse, let alone into battle.

"Very well my friend. Tell none, we do not want to alarm the walkers… I shall go and inform Aragorn and the King. Keep safe my friend" Grace stated, ending their conversation as she sat up straight, gently nudging her loyal horse forward once more in search of the front of the travellers.

The appearing smile of Grace's face grew even more as she reached the front, her eyes easily noticing the dark figure of Aragorn out of the lightly clothed people of Rohan. Grace's lips quirked into a frown when she noticed the blonde headed Eowyn alongside him, happily talking away. Grace wearily kept her distance for several moments, unsure whether or not to interrupt the moment between them. Her eyes slowly took in Aragorn's features; his shoulder length dark brown hair danced in the breeze as his silvery blue wise but troubled eyes wearily kept his eyes on the surrounding hills, his mind elsewhere as he paid little attention to the babbling Eowyn. Brego, Aragorn's new horse, gently nudged his new kind masters back as he snorted in annoyance at how slow he walked. Grace's lips fell into a smile again as Aragorn spotted her starring and winked at her. Eowyn was quick to notice the exchange between them and she crossly glared Grace's way as Brego looked in their direction, loudly calling Spirit in greeting as he too neighed back in reply. Spirit impatiently shook his head, his ears twitch as he paused for a moment, listening to the surrounding landscape, his body tensing. Immediately she kicked the stallion forward to join Aragorn, she could no longer wait with the burning feeling in her gut that made her smile fall. Aragorn noticed the worry in his lovers face and he frowned, quickening his walk to keep alongside the bouncing Spirit as he uneasily walked.

"_What troubles you my love?" _Aragorn uneasily spoke in the elven tongue earning a look of disbelief and hurt from Eowyn as the Mortal man ignored her and spoke in a language she knew nothing about.

"_My mind is troubled; they are here, the horses grow restless… We will not make it in time. Be prepared, they are hiding… I shall inform the King" _Grace told him, her elven words soft but strained as she hurried them out of her mouth. She went to turn her horse to continue her journey to the King but Aragorn grabbed her nearby hand, desperately squeezing it.

"_He will not believe you…" _Aragorn truthfully told her but she shook her head, a determined look crossing her features.

"He must be warned" she stressed, her language back to the Common as Eowyn flashed her eyes onto her, an unknown look crossing her features as Grace flickered her eyes onto her for only a moment.

"Let me come with you" Aragorn requested, his hands still squeezing Grace's as he looked up at her.

"Nay stay put" Grace sharply commanded, noticing Eowyn's parting lips in the corner of her eye. Grace looked at the woman of Rohan, tilting her head.

"My lady" Grace politely but sharply greeted, removing Aragorn's hands off her own as she pushed Spirit on into a reluctant trot.

"Grace!" Aragorn called after her and foolishly she paused, turning her head to glance back but it was no use as Aragorn had already caught up with her and pulled her slim frame down into an embrace.

"_Keep safe" _he told her, worry and care being seen in his eyes as she pulled away. She could see the desperation and need in Eowyn eyes as she looked on at Aragorn.

"_I am of no importance, Fate shall choose my path like it has chosen yours"_ she quietly said, her eyes unable to focus on Aragorn as she looked at the gawping Eowyn. Before the shocked Aragorn could utter a word Grace turned her horse, sharply kicking him into a gallop with no room for complaint…

Grace was no fool; she had seen Eowyn chasing Aragorn around ever since they had arrived. At first Grace had stood by Aragorn, showing that the Mortal man was claimed and that there was no way that the woman was to get her claws into him. But as days flew by Grace noticed the growing bond between the two and she couldn't help but feel the jealousy that attacked her heart yet the constant reminder that Gandalf told her after the Council of Elrond made her heart twist in pain.

'_This journey will test us all, but it will also change us all… For better or for worse, we do not know. Paths must be taken, some will stay true to the Fellowship of the Ring and some will part as a sacrifice to its destruction. Aragorn must accept his birth right or all shall fail'_

Grace couldn't bring herself to look back at the calling Aragorn. Ever since they had met she had thought of him as Aragorn and Aragorn alone but now the whole of Middle Earth depended on him… He was no longer a simple Ranger from the North, he was Isildur's heir and he was the one that should join his people, the people of Gondor. Ever since they had joined together Grace had accepted his wishes and had not pushed him to take what was rightfully his, she had not pushed him to become a King. She had helped to defend him and stop his fears from becoming true, many times she had argued with Elrond and Arwen of it and many times she had won but now, as she rode to King Théoden of Rohan, she wondered if she had done wrong.

What would have happened if she had tried talking Aragorn around it?

What would have happened if he was a King of Gondor instead of a Ranger of the North?

Would Sauron already be nothing more than a memory or would he be a master of them all?

The questions ran through her head and she glanced back at Eowyn who grasped onto Aragorn, giving him a comforting embrace as he looked on with a longing expression. Grace couldn't help but turn away, looking up at the sky. Maybe Eowyn was meant to be close to Aragorn, maybe she would be the one to turn Aragorn into the King he was always meant to be… maybe she was always meant to be the one to whisk Aragorn out of her grasp… maybe this was Fate's plan all along. With a hardening look Grace looked ahead, spotting the King not too far ahead. Maybe it would be better for Aragorn if Grace kept her distance and stopped meddling with his life…

King Théoden was surrounded by his most loyal Riders of Rohan, his men eyeing Grace up as she pushed Spirit to walk alongside him.

"King Théoden" she lightly said, earning his attention and the King nodded in greeting, signalling his men to give some privacy between the two.

"Lady Grace… shouldn't you be scouting?" the King asked, a clip in his tone as he thought that the woman had abandoned her post. Grace bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to glare across at the King for speaking to her in such a way.

"A threat is present in my mind, we will not reach safety in time" she spoke, trying her best not to harden her expression as the King raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is that so…? Has there been any sight of the enemy?" the King mockingly asked and the ears dropping Riders of Rohan snickered under their breath. Grace couldn't help but let a glare through her guarded expressions as the King sent her a mocking smile.

"Well?" he demanded, the humour easily heard in his voice. Grace sharply shook her head, biting her tongue this time as she refused to give the King a piece of her mind.

"No... I thought not. My people are safe and we WILL reach Helms Deep without a problem" the King claimed with a challenging look. Grace hotly went to speak some sense into the foolish King but a loud, piercing scream echoed across the landscape sending everyone to a standstill. Grace angrily looked at the King as Aragorn appeared at her side but no words were spoken as everyone looked to the right as Legolas loudly called Aragorn.

"A scout!" the elf shouted, whipping out an arrow as he turned his back to the King.

"What is it? What do you see?" King Théoden called to him but the elf didn't reply, instead he stood as still as a statue. Grace, understanding the elf at once, barged pass Aragorn and Brego as she sent Spirit into a gallop to reach the dead-like Legolas.

Grace harshly pulled Spirit to a standstill causing the stallion to loudly snort in displeasure, awakening the elf at once.

"They are here…" Legolas whispered, his eyes never moving from the valley ahead. Several moments later Grace heard the thundering of feet and Spirit wildly shook his head, threatening to rear and charge forward. Both she and Legolas continued to watch on as orcs riding wargs appeared in the distance, their weapons high as they cried out their words of battle. Spirit reared up again as Grace sharply turned him around in the direction of the King.

"Ambush!" she loudly cried sending everyone into frenzy. She gave Aragorn a fleeting look before turning Spirit in the direction of the coming enemies. She knotted her reins, pulled out her bow and arrow as she and Legolas shot down the approaching enemies. As the soldiers of Rohan reached both Legolas and Grace Spirit leapt forward, galloping towards the coming wargs. By now Legolas had skilfully swung himself upon Arod as Gimli wobbly managed to stay on the strong grey. As they reached closer to the threat Grace returned her bow over her shoulder, grabbing her long sword as she swung it sending a riding orc to his death. She managed to glance behind as she notice Gimli fall off his horse with a large thump. She quietly laughed to herself as she continued to fight.

Spirits pace was fast but well controlled as he patiently listened to his mistresses commands, swerving between dead wargs and horses as Grace continued to send orcs to their deaths. Every time she looked around she could see soldiers of Rohan fall to their deaths, their very eyes showing their soul leaving their bodies. One would say battle is a thing of honour and pride but those words were spoken in fairy tales, war was nothing more than suffering and pain and it would leave the survivors of war crying out into the night as they dreamt of the horrors of battle. They also say that war is over in a matter of moments and to those who watch a battle it is true but to those who fight it the time passes by slowly. Every swing of their sword is set in slow motion as they pray their enemy is too slow to defend themselves, their heartbeats wildly racing as they heavily breathe through the pain of a wound and the unfitting armour that gets hammered out of shape from every powerful hit it takes. People's senses heighten as the adrenaline races through their veins but every heart wrenching scream echoes through their skull and the sickening smell of death and blood cloud over their vision as they try not to puke. Grace and many others were experiencing the effects of war and, as she swiped off the head of another orc she noticed a blur of movement in the distance. She wildly turned her head, her body sent into a panic as she noticed Aragorn being dragged along the floor by a warg as he focused his mind on the rider. Neither he, the orc nor the warg noticed the cliff up ahead. Grace looked around before kicking Spirit into a gallop after the trio, the stallion leaping over dead bodies and knocking enemies over in their haste. She could see that the warg had no intention of slowing down, even when Aragorn stabbed its stomach several times to try and fell the beast. Grace madly kicked the stallion on as Spirit extended his legs, the pure speed and power sending some men in awe of such a sight. Grace never noticed the approaching warg from the right side until it wildly leapt in their direction, sending both her and Spirit crashing to the floor as they clashed together. Spirit loudly whined as a loud snap echoed in his ears and he tried his best to move off of his crushed mistress but he couldn't, his body was pinned down by the warg standing upon him. The stallion wildly kicked out in hope of throwing the warg off but it was no use, the warg dug his claws into the dun stallion right side as he stood upon him, looking at Grace as she lay stuck under Spirits body, her left leg lifeless as the weight of Spirit and the warg crushed all its senses. Grace looked to the left, ignoring the warg for a split second to see the fate of Aragorn. Aragorn had sent the orc rider to the floor but he was attached to the warg and both he and the beast fell from sight over the cliff. Anger and pain welled up in Grace's heart as she looked to the snarling Warg and, with whatever strength she could muster, she swung her broken sword at the wargs neck sending it flying off Spirits body, the warg twitching as the life left its body. Spirit loudly whined again, his breathing loud and unsteady as pain overcame his senses. The stallion tried standing up to get off of his mistress but he shook, his legs unable to bear the task.

"Shh…" Grace cooed, grabbing a fistful of black mane as she pulled the stallion back down again. Grace knew her leg was beyond repair and, truthfully, she had no hope of recovering from this fall so she quietly spoke to the stallion Spirit in hope of calming him down. She hoped the stallion would not strain himself and make his wounds worse than they already were. Darkness was overcoming her sight but she fought it, she must continue on to help destroy the forces of evil but most of all to discover the fate of Aragorn.

It was sometime later until Spirit attempted moving again, a loud grunt of pain and anger erupting from his chest as he unsteadily made it to his feet. The stallion swished his tail as he flinched at the pain from the movement. Spirit fell to his knees once more but the distressed look on Grace's face set determination in the stallion's heart and he arose once more, loudly calling out for anyone to hear. Grace was still awake but she couldn't find the will to move, her armour was dented into her stomach making it extremely difficult to breathe and the tingling sensation in her left leg warned her that the numbing sensation would soon leave and pain would shoot up through her body to remind her that the leg was indeed broken and extremely destroyed. Spirit continued to call out, his neighs one of distress as wounded soldiers looked on at the stallion with a dazed look, believing that he called out in his own pain.

"Grace!" a light, torn voice called and before Grace could even part her lips to try and call out Legolas towered over her, his slim body falling to the floor as he checked her injuries.

"Aragorn…" Grace softly whispered, looking over at the cliff. Legolas sighed before stroking her cheek.

"His life was taken over the cliff" Legolas softly spoke but Grace, through her pain, glared up at the elf.

"No" she stubbornly said, pushing herself up.

"H-He lives" she stubbornly continued, her right hand now resting upon her heart. Legolas understood the motion and hope filled his stomach – he too sensed that Aragorn had not left this world yet… would he survive though?

"N-Not g-gone" she managed to mumble, looking down at her leg. She flinched at the sight before her and she dared not to even process the state of it. Legolas moved forward to inspect the left leg but Grace waved him away.

"No point, ruined…" she clearly told him shifting her right leg to see if it too was damaged. Although the leg had been crushed by the saddle on Spirit it was still in working order and Grace knew that no bones were broken in it. It was clear to them both what had to be done but Legolas could not find it in his heart to do it.

"It needs to be taken off" Grace told him but Legolas was unmoving, his eyes twinkling as water threatened to leak from them.

"You are vulnerable, you have lost too much blood" he told her but the woman painfully huffed, looking up at the elf with a forced, pleading smile.

"And I will lose a lot more if it is not done now. Please Legolas… There should be enough bandages and water in my backpack on Spirit…" Grace begged. By the time Legolas had gathered the supplies from Spirit and returned to Grace King Théoden, Gimli and some of his men stood towering over Grace. None could hide the emotion that flickered over their faces and some had to turn away from the sight before them.

"You should not have fought" the King quietly said as Legolas kneeled down, tightly tying a strip of cloth around the top half of Grace's left leg, slowing down the rhythm of her blood. Grace sharply looked up at the King, her patience lost.

"You should have taken my warning immediately" she snapped, her eyes watering as Legolas poured water over the wound above her knee. Although she wanted to blame him for the fate of herself and Aragorn deep down, in her heart, she knew it wasn't his fault… she knew that it was somewhat her fault, she should have kept an eye on Aragorn from the very start of the battle. King Théoden's expression soured as he nodded, kneeling down at Grace's head. It was then that Grace noticed the vulnerable side of the King; he too had lost a lot. He took a ball of cloth from a nearby soldier, placing it in Grace's mouth.

"I am sorry" he whispered in her ear, his hands shaking as he put pressure on Graces shoulders, pushing her to the ground. Without a command several others kneeled down beside her, including a very teary eyed Gimli, and they all firmly held her to the ground as Legolas picked up his weapon. The landscape became deathly silent as a loud, shrilling muffled cry of Grace echoed – none failed to hear it, not even a badly wounded Aragorn that floated down the river…


	2. Eowyn's Mistake

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The surviving warriors slowly entered through the gates of Helms Deep, a forming crowd gathering to see if their loved ones had returned. Spirit slowly walked at the rear of the returning group, his head low as he tried his best to ignore the pain on his right side. He angrily snapped his teeth at anyone who dared to approach him but even the least experienced horse owners knew that he was no threat. Curious gazes settled onto the slump body that was slung over Spirit's body but the curious gazes soon turned sympathetic when realising the lone woman's fate. Up ahead Legolas and Gimli dismounted Arod, the dwarf hastily handing the grey horse over to a nearby stable boy as Legolas went off to assist Spirit. Although the height of Gimli helped him hide from prying eyes from the crowd he failed to avoid the eyes of Eowyn as she leapt forward to approach him. Gimli, realising he was spotted, tried his best to hide himself within the crowd as he went chasing after Legolas but he knew he had lost his battle as Eowyn called after him. The dwarf had no choice but to turn and face her.

"Gimli, where is Lord Aragorn?" she lightly asked, getting straight to the point. Her eyes flickered around the returned warriors but however hard she tried she could not find him anywhere. When she returned her eyes onto Gimli she could see the grief and pain showing at the mention of Aragorn. Eowyn didn't need to hear his response; neither did any nearby people who had heard her question. Eowyn felt her heart sink at the thought of losing Aragorn.

"I am sorry my lady…" Gimli mumbled, his voice thick as he openly blamed himself. The dwarf turned, his head bowed down in shame as he walked to the rear of the returned warriors. Eowyn couldn't believe it, had Aragorn truly gone? She looked up in search of Gimli again but instead she spotted the light dun stallion that Grace owned. She scattered over, hoping that Aragorn was simply riding alongside her with a bright smile, laughing at the joke Gimli had played on her.

Eowyn couldn't help but stumble, pause, then stare at the claw-like wounds on Spirit's right side. The wounds were deep and most probably extremely painful for the poor steed. A pair of shoulders and a drooping head was visible on Spirit's back as the body of Grace was slung over him, her lower part of her body hidden from view. Legolas and Gimli both stood next to her head, gently tapping it before speaking. Grace stirred back to life at the contact, groggily looking at Legolas before gratefully smiling at him. At her smile Eowyn felt anger build within her, how could she smile after losing Aragorn? Were they glad that he was gone?

"How could you let him fall?" Eowyn loudly shouted, striding forward to stand much closer to the trio. The whole of Helms Deep fell into silence at her words and they stared, their eyes wide as they watched the pain stricken broken Eowyn angrily glare at the slump woman. Grace looked across at Eowyn, her eyes unfocused as pain continued to race around her body.

"Well?!" she angrily demanded. Eowyn parted her lips again to speak but she paused as a firm hand gripped her shoulder, the presence of the King evident. As if in slow motion Grace pulled herself forward, Legolas helping her to slide on her stomach off the horse. Eowyn and other surrounding people who had not seen the fate of Grace loudly gasped as they stared at her missing left leg. All anger left Eowyn's face; she felt emotionless as she couldn't understand how to feel. With the help of Legolas Grace approached Eowyn and the blonde headed woman closed her eyes, awaiting a well-deserved slap or punch. Eowyn couldn't help but unsurely reopen her eyes as nothing happened, expecting to see Legolas restraining Grace but instead she silently stood there, her right leg wobbling as she weakly leaned against Legolas for support.

"I tried to save him but I could not" she weakly told her with a sad, defeated frown. Before Eowyn could respond Legolas escorted Grace away in the direction of the Room of Healing.

Not even an hour had passed and the Head Healer was cursing under his breath, no longer able to hold his tongue at the unhelpful Lady Grace. Grace ignored the advice from the Healer as he told her to sleep and recover her strength. Instead Grace hopped around the room, stealing some spare crutches from a nearby bed before attempting her escape… for the 5th time.

"My Lady! Will you PLEASE settle back into bed" the Head Healer snapped, standing in the way of the exit as Grace let out a loud, frustrated growl.

"I need to see my horse" she bit back, her tone matching the healers as her pain increased her building anger.

"You will do no such thing" he told her, the exact same words he had used on her 2nd try at escaping.

"You are more important than your steed; he is resting like you should be" the Healer told her. Those words gave no comfort to the woman as she gripped tighter to her crutches, her glare turning even more deadly as every second passed.

"I know you mean well but I will find no rest waiting here" she bit out, threatening to strike out with her crutches. The Head Healer let out an annoyed sigh before stomping away, obvious that he was losing this battle. Grace didn't bother with a grin of victory, her leg felt like it was on fire and the pain was unbearable but, with gritted teeth, she hobbled on forward.

She was well aware that her horse was well looked after and it was probably wise to avoid heading down to the stables but she was distressed; thoughts of Aragorn plagued her mind and no matter how much she tried she couldn't keep still. Onlookers frowned at the hobbling Grace as she swung herself with each stride to the stables.

"You should be resting" a stern voice said from behind her as she entered the stables and the woman sighed in irritation, looking around to glare at Eowyn.

"I have no interest in arguing with you Lady Eowyn, leave me be to my business" she hissed, turning her back to her as she continued to hobble along. Without Spirit's head hanging over the door Grace had to look in several stables before finding her horse. She was glad to see that the horse was standing and quietly eating some food, his wounds well-tended to. Spirit, noticing Grace, softly nickered but didn't move from his spot.

"He will have to be rested for several months… the wounds were deep and damaged his muscles. He will be looked after well" Eowyn spoke from behind her and Grace sharply looked around, her frustration and irritation still evident on her features. Truthfully Grace was exhausted, weary and in extreme pain. Grace turned and continued looking over the stable doors, her pace getting quicker and quicker.

"Where is Brego?" she questioned the blonde headed woman, her hands wobbling as she struggled to keep standing straight.

"He is to enter battle no more. The stable hand wished him to be a plough horse but the King ordered him to be freed after some quiet words from your friend, Legolas" Eowyn told her and Grace's face completely changed. Instead of it being filled with exhaustion and irritation it was blank and expressionless. Grace curtly nodded, making way to turn to leave but her legs and arms were turning to jelly and crumbling beneath her, she could no longer support her weight. Grace hit the floor hard, crying out in pain as her injured leg landed in an awkward position.

"Grace!" Eowyn cried out as she knelt down beside the fallen warrior. Grace could feel her head spinning, she had pushed herself too hard too fast. This was merely a consequence of her refusing to rest. Light footsteps approached the pair and analysed the pair.

"Oh Grace…" the newcomer softly whispered in his light voice, carefully inspecting the wound with a frown on his face.

"Leave it be Legolas, I am fine" Grace stubbornly grumbled, attempting to get herself back onto her feet but she found no strength within to achieve her goal. Legolas ignored her stubborn requested and lifted her up, bringing her close to his chest. The mortal squirmed in his arms for a moment, the pain making her body twitch.

"I'm sorry, thank you Legolas" Grace managed to whisper and before she could hear Legolas's reply she fell into darkness.

Legolas couldn't help but feel the twinge in his heart as he looked down at the passed out woman in his arms. She was like a little sister to him; he knew it wasn't wise for the elves to become attached to mortal beings due to their short lifespans but Grace, much like Aragorn and Gimli, was completely different. He admired Grace's strength of character, even in this situation he couldn't stay angry at her for not resting. He knew that she wasn't the strongest or wisest of mortals, even among the female ones, but her determination and dedication towards things made up for that and it made her a strong fighter. Legolas barely took notice of setting her down in her room (that the King mentioned to Legolas earlier that day), he didn't even take notice of Eowyn quietly putting her crutches by her chair before leaving again. Legolas kept by her for a while, inspecting her wounds before sitting by her side. It was clear that the woman was distressed; it was no wonder after the fall of Aragorn. She had kept hope though, even on the battlefield she had told Legolas that there was a chance of Aragorn still living. Legolas had not been able to ignore her words; he could feel it in his heart that the ranger was still alive so he spoke to the King, almost begging for the half-crazed Brego to be set free. Even now as Legolas thought to himself he could feel, in his heart, that Aragorn was still alive. It gave the elf hope but Legolas, with his sensitive senses, could feel something coming to them, a threat. He knew a battle was to come soon, too soon maybe, and he had already addressed his worries to the King who, instead of ignoring his thoughts, welcomed them and asked Gambling to check their weaponry stocks. As Legolas looked down at Grace for the final time he wondered what he should do with her when the battle comes to Helms Deep walls; it would take months for the wound to fully heal and there was no chance that the mortal woman could fight on crutches. Now that Aragorn was gone he had to protect the woman until his return which was easier said than done.

Legolas knew too well that she would not hide in the caves when faced with battle, even as injured as she was now. She was one with a fiery spirit; one you could not tame or control. He could not simply demand her to remain behind, even Aragorn didn't possess that much control over her. A small smile played on Legolas's lips as he thought of the King trying to hold her back; even a man with such power could not hold such a woman back. Grace would impolitely turn his offer down (with much foul language) and fight anyway. Legolas rubbed his chin as he stood, looking down at the woman who now rested. No, there was no chance of him or anyone else stopping her from hobbling into battle. The only thing the elf could do was try and help her survive through it. He looked at her shortened left leg, frowning – he would have to fix that, he could only pray that he would have enough time. With those thoughts he left the room in search of Gimli and the forage.

During the hours that Grace was resting Eowyn couldn't help but keep her eye on the elf and dwarf. She had thought nothing of it at first when they first visited Grace's room but their whispering when leaving her room made the blonde headed woman extremely curious. She had followed the odd pair, noticing that they went to the blacksmith area. She would have left and continued on with her own business but she spotted Legolas and Gimli again after an hour or two heading to Grace's room, holding something slim in their hands. When noticing Eowyn's burning gaze the pair hid the object, a blank expression on their faces as they entered Grace's room. They left her room not even two minutes after entering it and the pair headed back down to the blacksmith area again. Eowyn may be blonde but she was not foolish; they were up to something. With those thoughts she chased after them with one mission – to know what they were up to…


	3. Threats to make a Dwarf Proud

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Legolas was worn and tired, he didn't know how much time had passed but his idea was complete with the help of Gimli. He knew that Grace would approve of it and thankfully Gimli did not try to stop the elf on his quest. The dwarf was more excited than he was. Of course Lady Eowyn had caught the two in the act and tried to reason with them but Legolas firmly told Eowyn of Grace's strong personality and his fears of losing his friend in battle and, although not speaking his thoughts aloud, his fear of losing his manhood. After much reasoning the odd pair managed to convince the woman that they were making the right choice after all and, very surprisingly, Eowyn said she would help the pair. At first Legolas thought the woman was to help them at the forge but, quite clearly she had not worked with metal before. Eowyn had told them both that she knew a few remedies that could help the healing process quicken and another remedy which should help lessen or numb the pain for a certain period of time. True to her word Eowyn had done just that, making up five veils of each type, putting them by her beside ready to be used. That was all many hours ago Legolas assumed but he was currently standing before the doors of the Hall where the King sat, his senses heightened. Legolas had heard the gasps, shouts and even cheers in the crowd as someone from the outside came into Helms Deep. Legolas's heart leapt for joy, he didn't even need to see who had returned, he knew who it was already. He pulled out a glittering silver necklace from his pocket, fumbling with it. He was overjoyed at the thought of Aragorn's return but he was also worried, unsure of how the man would take the news of Grace's fate. As Aragorn approached Legolas quirked a grin; the man looked like he had been out on a drunken night with the Men of Gondor.

"Le ab-dollen" Legolas told him as he placed his hand lightly on Aragorn's shoulder in greeting. Aragorn returned the gesture and sourly smiled.

"You look terrible" Legolas added and Aragorn cracked a laugh, glad to be reunited with his friends. At his laugh Legolas could feel the burning gaze of Eowyn on him and Legolas frowned before covering his worries. Aragorn noticed the look.

"What troubles you?" Aragorn quietly asked and Legolas sighed, holding out the necklace. Aragorn gently took the necklace from the elf, smiling lovingly down at it.

"Hannon le" Aragorn thanked, placing the necklace back around his neck. Legolas remained stiff and still though and Aragorn worriedly looked around.

"Please do not tell me that Grace has fallen…" Aragorn slowly said, his heart sinking but Legolas shook his head.

"Nay she has not. Come, it looks like you were in a rush to speak with the King. We shall speak of Grace afterwards" Legolas quickly said and Aragorn nodded in agreement.

Aragorn was extremely worried about his lover but he knew the news of the coming threat must be spoken of first. He trusted that Legolas, Gimli and all others at Helms Deep had looked after the woman in his absence. When entering the halls he spoke to the King of the coming threat and the King seemed well prepared, sending orders out to his men.

"You should rest Aragorn, we will need all the strength we can gather. You may wish to see Lady Grace first though" the King told Aragorn after the talk of war and from the corner of his eye he noticed Legolas shoot a warning glance in his direction. Aragorn was surprised to see the King accept such a look and, instead of continuing to speak his thoughts, he dismissed everyone in the room.

"Come on laddie" Gimli told Aragorn and the mortal man couldn't help but become nervous. When Grace had gotten injured in the Mines of Moria the pair had joked about it to try and lessen the grievance then all felt towards Gandalf's fall however this time was different making Aragorn become unsettled and nervous.

"Where is she..?" Aragorn asked but Gimli kept silent as Legolas joined the two, leaving the hall and heading in the direction of Grace's room.

"She is well in herself but forgive us Aragorn, by the time we reached her at the end of the ambush she was badly hurt and we could not help her" Legolas sadly said to the mortal man. Aragorn's heart painfully thumped at those words, his eyes beginning to well up. Aragorn could now fell the tingles and shivers racing against each other up and down his spine, his body turning stiff and tense. Aragorn knew that it was not the wounds causing it to happen, he was worried, afraid even.

"She was worried about you, she refused to rest once she was seen to" Legolas continued and Aragorn felt relieved that she was seen to already but he was also anxious because only the most seriously wounded people were seen to first…

"She is still conscious then?" the mortal man asked, his heart jolting in hope. That was a good sign, right?

"Aye! The healers wished she wasn't though!" Gimli told him with a gruff laugh.

"Such a foul mouth on that lass, it puts us dwarves to shame!" he boasted and Aragorn noticed the pride in his eyes as he looked down at his friend. Aragorn managed to quirk a grin in his worry at Gimli's words. The trio had finally made it to her bedroom door, pausing in their step. Legolas stepped forward, placing his hand on the door to open it.

"We are right beside you Aragorn" Legolas softly told him as he opened the door for Aragorn. The worry and panic rushed back to Aragorn's heart making him hesitate. Gimli supportively patted his arm, encouraging him forward. Legolas's words and Gimli's gesture gave Aragorn the strength and courage he needed to enter the room. Unnoticed by Aragorn the elf and dwarf shared a nervous glance before following the mortal man into the room, closing the door behind them.

By the time Aragorn had frozen in his step his two friends knew that he had seen the damage. Grace was lightly sleeping but she wore a frown on her face, as if her dreams were troubled. The sheet that covered her body was half off, displaying the damage to Aragorn's watering eyes. At first he noticed the bandaged up left arm, patches of red slowly seeping through the bandaging to display the long claw-like wounds. Next he noticed the right leg, its colour unexplainable as bruises proudly stood out against her whitened skin. None of these paused him in his step though, what paused him was the remainder of her left leg. Whatever was the cause it was seen to well, the bandaging fresh with no glints of blood showing. Her leg had been shortened; she had lost at least three-quarters of her leg. Aragorn's eyes watered even more, he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was going through. Emotionally he walked over to her bed, each step making her wounds seem even more realistic. He could feel his hands wildly shaking, his legs nearly failing him as he took the two final steps. He half collapsed onto the side of her bed, shakily taking hold of her hand. He didn't want to believe that this had happened to her, to someone he loved. A part of him wished that he was still knocked out, slowly flowing down the river…

"Legolas if you have sent another healer to tend to my wounds and advise me not to take part in any coming battles I'm going to rip off your damn elven testi-" Grace sloppily growled aloud but her final word was silence by Gimli's loud gruff laugh.

"Aha, that's the best one yet lass!" Gimli proudly claimed and the elf couldn't help but bite back a grin at the mortal woman's rude words. Aragorn, surprised by her language being so foul in her weakened state, didn't removed his hand off hers so Grace opened her eyes to harshly glare at the intruder, gasping at who she saw instead. It was clear that Grace forgot her glare as she pushed herself up, embracing the mortal man in happiness. Their embrace was wordless, they did not need to speak to one another, they were both happy and relieved that they had found one another again, that they had both survived to fight another day.

"I thought I had failed you" Grace quietly managed to murmur as she pulled away from the embrace, looking Aragorn in the eye. Aragorn raised an eyebrow in question, even the elf and dwarf did, so Legolas and Gimli took a seat by her side to hear her explanation.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"I saw you caught on the warg during the ambush, I tried to reach you as I pushed Spirit forward into a gallop. I should have been watching my surroundings… A warg caught us by surprised, leaping onto us from the right sending us all to the ground" Grace told the three, shaking her head. Aragorn didn't really need telling what happened next as he shiftily looked at her leg, the thought of him being responsible for her wounds.

"Now that I've had time to think back over it I should have shot it down with an arrow. It may have saved you from taking a dip in the river" Grace humouredly told him, wincing as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position. Although Legolas and Gimli had both had time to adapt to her jokes after her fall Aragorn was still too worried and distressed to be humoured by her words. Grace noticed this and her face turned more serious and sincere.

"What's done is done my love, we cannot dwell on events in the past… I am very lucky to be alive, even if all of me could not return. Truthfully I am thankful that it has happened to me and not to another… Dark thoughts have plagued my mind to what purpose I serve in life and it made me question the path I walked upon. My fall has reminded me why I am here and who I am fighting for" Grace freely said, her voice breaking several times as the pain restricted her breathing. All the room knew not to question Grace about what bothered her, even Aragorn didn't as he pulled her into another embrace.

The words Lady Grace had spoken were true and from the heart itself. The thoughts she spoke of were the ones concerning herself and Aragorn while riding to Helms Deep before the ambush. Her survival alone told Grace that she should not part from Aragorn and instead remain by his side and only part from one another at death. Grace knew she had to be strong now, not only for herself but for Aragorn and her friends. Although she continued her jokes Grace cannot deny that losing her leg was not a loss. A part of her was missing but she knew it was merely a barrier she had to pass on her destiny. Her ambition in life would not change, she would continue her life as a warrior and a guardian to all Free-Folk no matter what stood in her way. Her fall and her time alone allowed her time to think back over her life, before and after meeting Aragorn. She remembered all the easy and hard times when living with Aragorn; she remembered travelling to the North with him, meeting with the Ranger's, helping Frodo and his friends from Bree to Rivendell and her journey with the Fellowship until it was parted. Most of all she remembered how Aragorn had stood by her side through thick and thin, no matter what approached them they always stood by one another. The meeting of Eowyn had made Grace ponder about her future of Aragorn and if the path she was taking the right one. While resting she thought; she somewhat analysed how Eowyn was around Aragorn. Although at first Grace believed that Eowyn had a love interest in the mortal man after a while Grace realised that Eowyn was merely a fan, wishing to live the life he had… It reminded Grace much of herself when she was a very young girl – not that she would admit it.

Both of the mortals pulled away from each other and Grace frowned, her thoughts forgotten as she heard the amount of noise the Rohan people were making outside.

"What's going on? Is something happening?" Grace asked in confusion, her voice slow and forced.

"Helms Deep is preparing for battle, a large army approaches" Gimli told her and at those words Grace's eyes brightened. She didn't enjoy wars, no one did, but battle gave her the feeling of justice, hope and even freedom. She was sure that her time was running short, there was only so much luck a woman could have in battle, but the thought of helping her friends and the Free-Folk gave Grace the strength she needed to continue on fighting. Aragorn was well aware of what the woman was thinking and he groaned, trying to plan a way to stop her from even thinking of battling.

"Grace…" Aragorn breathed but it was no use, the woman was already trying to stand herself up to find her gear.


	4. A Mighty Gift

_Once again there's been another long wait for any kind of update and I'm really sorry about that. I've been a bit put off with writing stuff since I've been so busy with assignments and any free time I have is spent on my horses. To try and make up for such long waits I might make a Twitter account; this will enable you to chat with me, know what's going on with my life and get some extra information about my stories. If I get enough interest then I will make more time for writing and uploading stories. If you like the idea of me doing this then either leave a review on one of my stories or send me an email. I'd love to be more connected with my readers and I hope there's enough people interested to make all this hard work worth my time. _

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Aragorn was torn, he wasn't sure whether or not to feel pride towards his partner or annoyance – she was one tough woman and when she had her mind set onto something there was no throwing her off track. Aragorn had left the room then, returning an hour later after greeting the elves of Lothlórien and Rivendell. When returning to Grace the pair had argued some more, both as stubborn as the other in an attempt to win.

"Well how are you going to move around, you can't simply hobble around on your crutches!" Legolas and Gimli heard Aragorn heatedly ask Grace as they re-entered the room, leaving it half an hour ago as they started to shout.

"I know that!" Grace bit back,

"I'll figure out a way if you'd just let me" she continued on. All could see the exhaustion spreading on Grace's face, arguing with her was only making her worse. Everyone knew that if she joined the battle then her wounds would only get worse… but then again if she didn't then she may alarm the others when waiting in the caves. Aragorn hated seeing her this way, he knew of her duty and her silent promises to protect all. She had served Elrond well in her earlier years and Aragorn knew that she felt as if she had to continue serving until her final breath.

"Grace you are in no condition to fight" Aragorn weakly said, taking a seat next to her again. His change in tactic didn't surprise Grace but she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I have fought in a worse condition…" she answered back and if Aragorn hadn't have known her so well he may have doubted her words. Aragorn took hold of her hand, his defeat evident as they looked at one another. Gimli cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yer know lad, I know a little something that may help her" Gimli slowly said making the pair look at him. Legolas had a smile playing on his lips as a knock sounded on the door, as if on cue. Grace couldn't help but widely grin as a fair Lothlórien elf gracefully hovered in carrying something wrapped in silk.

"Haldir my friend!" Grace greeted, her exhaustion forgotten as her old friend smiled down at her. Aragorn nodded in greeting to the elf but he eyed up the silk bundle, wondering what gift he held.

"It is good to see you alive and fighting" he greeted back to her, his emotions well-guarded as he immediately noticed her battle wounds. Grace heartily laughed at his comment yet her eyes were slightly distant, as if slowly coming to terms to what had happened to her.

"I have a gift for you" he continued on, handing over the silk bundle. Grace wearily looked at it, giving Haldir a questioning look before unwrapping the mysterious item, her head tilting to the side.

"It's fer your leg lass, should fit quite nicely unless the elf messed it up" Gimli proudly spoke, giving Legolas a look as the elf looked back at him in mock hurt. Grace was slightly lost for words, even Aragorn found no words as they both looked at the item in her hands. It was much like the ones she had seen the wild-men wear when losing their limbs while sailing the seas. It was an attachable limb; instead of it being crafted out of wood it was crafted by mithril, odd diamonds and gems glinting in the light. It was clear that an elf had created it with its swirls and twirls marked into the piece but there was also a hint of dwarf craftsmanship with some bold lettering and the wide collection of beautiful gems.

"Lord Elrond sent the ore a while ago, instructing King Théoden to give it to a squabbling pair when it was most needed. Fortunately he clicked on that it was those two" Haldir said in amusement, tilting his head in the direction of Gimli and Legolas.

"When arriving Legolas pulled me aside, noting your injuries. I cannot force you to remain in the caves… and I know it is pointless asking you. If Aragorn will allow this then will you stand by my side in battle?" Haldir continued on, his voice soft. Everyone in the room knew what silent words he spoke; 'remain by my side so I can watch over you and prevent you from being harmed'. If Grace had more energy she would have been offended and told Haldir where to shove his request, claiming that she needed no baby-sitter… however Grace wasn't sure how long she would last in battle and she couldn't burden Aragorn with looking after her. She lowly sighed when Aragorn didn't refuse so she nodded, strongly smiling at Haldir.

"Thank you Haldir, I accept your offer" she quietly spoke and the ellon bowed in respect, leaving the room. Aragorn couldn't help but rub his temples; he didn't want his lover to enter battle, even if she was at full health but he couldn't help but feel slightly at ease. He knew Haldir looked down at her as if she were his little sister, but most importantly Aragorn knew that he would protect her with his life. A light shiver trailed down his back at the thought of that…

"Well are you going to try it on!?" Gimli huffed, his patience soon lost. Grace playfully grinned at him, slowly shifting herself to the edge of the bed in order to try it on. She made sure she attached it to her leg as slow as possible, playfully grinning at Gimli in the process. The dwarf grumbled and huffed, clearly not liking the wait. Although playful the three males could see the inside battle Grace fought; they could tell that she didn't want to accept her fate but on the other hand she was forced to – if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to battle.

She wearily smiled once she was all connected up, grasping onto Aragorn as he helped her into a standing position. Grace loudly hissed as a bolt of pain shot up the remained of her leg, almost making her fall back on the bed. She gritted her teeth in determination, carefully placing weight onto her injured leg in an attempt to balance herself. Before Grace could loudly swear a veil was being handed to her, the liquid red in colour.

"Eowyn was kind enough to make you some remedies, this one should help numb the pain" Legolas instructed, biting back a grin as Grace looked shocked for a moment, her expression quickly changing into a one of pain. Wordlessly she took a few gulps of the mixture, handing it back to Legolas as she wobbled. After a few moments Grace attempted striding forward, the missing limb making her fall into Aragorn several times as she tried adjusting herself to balance. Legolas and Gimli stayed a while, making their leave as Grace started to loudly curse, now hobbling around the room with little to no assistance. Aragorn on the other hand remained in the room with her, his lips pressed together in an attempt to keep silent.

The pair barely had time to prepare for this battle; it felt like a lifetime to Grace with the burning pain shooting up the remainder of her left leg but in reality there merely had two hours. It was only when Aragorn left the room to visit the armoury did Grace break down in tears, the realism of the situation and the pain fully hitting her. Through her break down she carefully placed on her dented armour, her lips quivering in an attempt to keep quiet…


End file.
